twins
by Criticalskyz
Summary: whose your evil twin? Sam and Dean  met theirs and they   get a taste  of  what each other  is really  like.


Twins- everyone has a twin, what happens when Sam and Dean met their twins.

Disclaimer- I own nothing

If anyone has any ideas please contact me silence of a wooded roadside was interrupted by the purr of a classic muscle car, protesting the speed that the driver was asking of it. As the wheels, perfect and sparking were turning burning up the miles of the open road. A nail in the road became embedded in a tire. The car pulled to the right, starting an out of control weave.

" Son of a…." The driver yelled as she tried to gain control of the car before she and her passenger crashed. The driver was able to pull the car over safely; she cut the engine and prayed that her passenger wouldn't wake up. Alexis opened her door and quietly walked to the front of the car. The front passenger tire was shot it looked like it was put through a grinder. Alexis sighed as she looked at the passenger side. Her friend was still asleep in the car, or at least it looked like it. With the baseball cap lowered Alexis couldn't tell.

Alexis prayed that her friend Logan remembered to place the spare tire in the trunk although opening the trunk would definitely wake up Logan. There was another way; she'd call AAA. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell. Thank God they're a signal.

After calling for 'help' Alexis decided since Logan was still asleep, that she'd sit on the hood of the car and wait for the tow truck. It wasn't that she didn't know how to change a tire, it was that Logan might freak out of she woke up and found her car all taken apart. Alexis settled herself up against the windshield and decided to close her eyes until the truck came.

" I'm telling you, you should of just taken the 90 Dean, we would be in PA right now, but no you have to take a back road and now we won't get to Erie until sundown."

Dean rolled his eyes, he was sick of Sam's whining and he had a feeling it would only get worse before sundown. So to spare himself from hearing Sam bitch, he learned to tune his younger brother out when he got like this. Dean's attention had been turned to a silver muscle car sitting on the side of the road, with a dark haired woman leaning back on the glass. Dean pulled the Impala over to the side of the road and he looked at his brother.

"Come on, we can't leave that car just sitting here, now can we?" Dean asked Sam, who was looking at the girl "Besides she looks like you type, dark hair, look at those legs. Ow!"

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother, but he was right Sam was partial to dark haired woman, unlike Dean who liked them all. Sam had tried to figure out were he got that trait from their mom or from John. Dean had already stepped out of the car and was heading towards the car, which looked like a Shelby Mustang. Sam rolled his eyes knowing that Dean was going to eyeball the car the whole time.

Alexis heard the rumble of an engine, and only looked up a little bit. She saw the black car pull over on the opposite side of the road. It was long a, black and sleek, almost like the day it was made. Alexis wasn't one to get crazy over a car, but Logan on the other had loved cars, it had taken forever for Logan to find this car. On one side Memphis was engraved and on the other side was Kipp. Gone in 60 seconds was Logan's favorite movie.

Alexis, sat up and looked in the direction of Dean and Sam, she inched down further and finally hopped off the car. She walked over to the passenger side of the car to try and hide Logan from them. All she had to do was getting rid of them, which didn't look like it would be too hard.

" Hi, can I help you?" Alexis asked the two men.

Dean flashed the signature Winchester smile as Sam only shook his head before answering the woman.

" Well, actually, we stopped to see what was wrong and if we could help you out at all, but if you have it under control…."

"It's just a flat tire and I've called AAA already, so thanks for stopping but I'm okay" Alexis told them.

The shorter man walked closer to the flat tire " If you have a spare, we could change the tire for you, its no problem."

_Damn it_

" No, really its okay, the tow truck should be here shortly. I'm sure Logan and I will be fine. Thanks for stopping though" Alexis smiled at Sam and walked back to the driver side.

" Look, lady Sam and I aren't killers or anything and a tow truck to get out here I'm guessing will be awhile, while I can get the tire changed in no time flat and you and your man can be on your way" Dean told her.

" You know I really have to change my name" Logan said as she got out of the Mustang, she looked over at Alexis and cocked an eyebrow "When did this happen?" she asked her friend looking at the tire.

" Logan, I was hoping to just have this changed before you woke up" Alexis winced as she slammed the door shut. Here came the lecture.

" I let you drive just for a little while and this is what happens to Eleanor? Lexis, something always happens to my car when you drive. Pop the hood I'll change the tire."

Alexis stood still looking at her friend like she had just lost her mind, she couldn't just pop the truck while the men who came over to help was still there.

Dean watched the nervousness pour off of the girl who was sitting on the hood as her friend walked back to the trunk. Obviously she didn't want to open the trunk with the brothers standing there.

" Listen how big is your tire, I think I might have a tire that will fit, 16 or 18 inch?" Dean asked Logan. Sam cocked his head as he listened to his brother offering up a tire from the Impala to give it to them for the Mustang.

Logan had already popped the trunk, and was pulling out a spare tire out " Thanks, but I think I got it, if you want to grab the jack for me and the iron, that would be great."

Sam had to try not to laugh as the shorter of the two women ordered his brother to get the jack. Sam walked over to the woman who had originally gotten Dean's attention.

" I'm going to say it's a safe bet that you can cancel the tow truck."

' I already did. I'm Alexis Crandall and that boyish girl under the car is Logan Roman."

" I heard that Lex."

Sam laughed " I'm Sam and that is Dean Winchester, we are brothers, are you two sisters?"

" Oh God no, we are just friends out on a road trip, and we are on the way home but as you can see we had a glitch in the plan. I was hoping that I wouldn't of had to wake up Logan, she drove most of the way and I finally convinced her to switch and let me drive."

Sam nodded " I know what your talking about Dean loves his Impala, our dad gave it to him years ago and he still has it. It is like they are connected at the hip. So where were you road tripping?"

" We are coming back from Virginia, we stopped at Virginia Beach, hung out there, we were in North Carolina. We just needed a break from school" Alexis told him, and as the words flowed out of her mouth, she realized it was a mistake.

" Really? What school do you attend?" Sam asked her, he loved meeting people who went to school. At times he missed it.

Logan finished turning the tire iron and handed it to Dean for him to give it a manly turn when she heard Sam ask Alexis where she went to school. She had to step in before Alexis told him more than he needed to know.

" She goes to Buff state and I only work, which speaking of work, thank you for helping us but we have to get going so she doesn't miss class in the morning right Lexis?"

Alexis nodded " Yep, big test tomorrow and I have to get some studying in, but thank you for stopping Dean, Sam" Logan closed the trunk and walked over to the driver's side of the car, she opened the door then stopped and looked at the brothers.

" Where are you guys headed?"

Sam answered first before Dean could say anything " Um, we just need to get to the 90 and then I think we'll be okay."

Alexis smiled at them ' Just follow us, we are going to take the 90 home and once you hit the 90 it will take you any place you need to get too. " Alexis got into the mustang and the car purred to life and Logan eased her baby off the shoulder of the road.

They waited a moment for Sam and Dean to get into the Impala and get behind them, before taking off down the road.

Logan looked at her friend " It isn't everyday that we meet hot men on the side of the road is it."

" I found out something interesting about them, that I want to check out when we get back home, their last name is Winchester."

Logan tried not to slam on the breaks "They are Winchesters, as in John Winchester's sons?

" I'm not sure I mean Dean, looks a little broody like John but Sam doesn't. Oh well it isn't like we are going to see them anytime soon, all I want to do is get home and take a hot bath."

Dean saw the car swerve a little bit but didn't think anything of it. He looked over at his brother who decided to take a nap. He smirked at his brother, he always looked so peaceful asleep, sometimes Dean wished he could keep him that way. Just to take away all the problems from him.

"Keep your eyes on the mustang Dean not me" Sam muttered, he always knew when his brother was watching him.

Dean chuckled and watched the Mustang turn to the exit for NY, the car stopped and an arm pointed out the window to the 90 for Erie, Dean flickered his headlights at them and silently wondered if he had a taste of the normal life with helping change the tire. If he did it wasn't bad at all. Dean headed to Erie on the 90 and hoped there was a motel a long the way soon. He was getting sleepy himself.


End file.
